


Disguised for the World

by Sugilite



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Halo Video Game Universe, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Rating: PG13, Science Fiction, UNSC, Video Game, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugilite/pseuds/Sugilite
Summary: Aila Brayleigh is an orphaned Forunner alien. Escaped from her home planet to Halo after her home planet was destroyed. Being a Forerunner in the Halo world is a dangerous one for the Spartans and Forerunners have always been at war. Unable to go back home and caught in the midst of a Spartan battle, Aila ends up disguising herself and accidentally joining the UNSC. However, how long will be before she is discovered.





	Disguised for the World

**Author's Note:**

> First Halo fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!

     My name is Aila, I have been a recruit of the United Nations Space Command (UNSC) for about a year now. I am enlisted in the UNSC Navy, in other words the United Nations Space Command Defense Force.  

 

> _Name: Aila Brayleigh_

_Hair Color: Dark Brown_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Age: 22_

_Height: 5'7"_

_Weight: 130 lbs_

_Hometown: Reach_

_Recruited at: UNSC-UNSCDF_

_Enlisted into: Navy, SPARTAN II_

_Rank: Private_

_Armor color: White and purple_

_Weapon(s) of choice: Assault rifle and Magnum_

_Traits: Friendly, respectful, loyal, hardworking, good listener, quiet, secretive, determined._

   

     This is my Spartan bio at UNSC, but there is more to me than what everyone sees. I am not human, I am part of an ancient, alien civilization known as the Forerunners; a race that seemed to have died out only a few years ago. No one knows I escaped my home planet of Ghibalb and ended up on Reach in the middle of a battle between The Flood and the Spartans.

***

         Knowing that I could be seen, I carefully hid behind a tree hoping no one would discover me here. If any of the two sides found me who knows what they’d think. Suddenly, a Spartan collapsed, dead beside me. Without thinking, I quickly removed my Forerunner armor and stole the Spartan’s armor and weapons, throwing my armor onto the dead man next to me. I peeked around the tree and watched the battle in front of me unravel into chaos and death. As I stared at the Flood I began to remember everything: What they did to my friends, my family, my race. They took over our planet and drove it into destruction. The more I thought about it, my eyebrows began to point down, my face tightened, my body stiffened. I grabbed ammo out of the man’s pack and loaded my assault rifle and magnum. I took a deep breath and grasping my rifle, I started firing at the nasty creatures ahead of me. I could feel the sweet, cold sensation of revenge as I shot each one down. Everyone thought I was the Spartan who died, since they never saw him go down. My new armor was a bit of a big fit, but I was still able to maneuver well in it.

    After all the bloodshed, sweat, and tears; I looked at the bodies on the ground that surrounded me. Spartans and Flood occupied the ground, while most of the enemy retreated and a Spartan Officer called in for a Falcon, with fellow recruits attending to the wounded and identifying the dead. I had completely forgotten about my body laying far off in the forest, until someone mentioned it.

    “Captain!” A Spartan called out. He was standing over the man with the Forerunnner armor dumped on top of him. A man, who I assumed was the Captain, ran over, and without a word removed his helmet and kneeled beside the man. A bead of sweat ran down my cheek as he read the dog tags. He stood back up, helmet cuddled under his right armpit, and sternly looked at his recruit.

“There is a Forerunner somewhere around here! I want you and at least five other privates to find it and bring it back to the Frigate as a prisoner. We don’t know what they are like without their armor so be ready and careful. Now, go!” They saluted and the private ran off and another one filed in to carry the body away. I began to shake and worry, what if they find out. The Captain began to walk over to me, and I knew I was a goner.

“Private!”

“Ye-yes sir.” I said.

“Salute, your officer when he addresses you!”

“Yes sir.” I responded nervously, saluting him.

“Why are you wearing the dead Spartan’s armor?” He asked strictly after saluting back. I swallowed hard, and tried to come up with the best story I could.

“Well, you see sir, it’s a long story. But I have been trapped here for the past few days trying to hide from the flood. Then you came with your recruits and I saw an opportunity to be saved. I don’t remember how I got here, I just took it his armor when he died for protection. I’m sorry sir.” He stared at me for awhile and then stepped back a bit.

“I like what you did out there young one. What’s your name?” I risked using my real name hoping they wouldn’t know me or my family.

“Aila. Aila Brayleigh sir.”

“I am Captain J. Keyes.” He said nodding and shaking my hand firmly. “Let’s get you back to our station and we’ll take care of you.”

***

    Soon after I was signing up for UNSC Naval Forces-SPARTAN II, receiving my own Bio, service tag, and Spartan armor. The chatter about the missing Forerunner seemed to dilate down and die off into the everyday conversations about home, enemies, and fellow Spartans. In the year before Boot Camp, I was learning the basic ropes and rules of UNSC. Boot Camp starts in a week; if I pass I will be an official Spartan recruit (Private), obtaining my dog tags, and figuring out where I will be stationed.

  
     I keep my alien body hidden under my armor, refusing to remove it. I am sometimes teased for it, but it’s a small burden compared to what may happen if they ever found out who I really am. I stay here, because this is all I have. This is my life now and I will fight for it.


End file.
